poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
King Bowser Koopa Sr, also known as King Koopa, and also known (in Japan) just by his surname Koopa, is the main antagonist of the Mario series. And is the archenemy of Mario and Luigi as well as Pooh and friends He rules over the turtle-like Koopa Troopa race and is constantly striving to expand his kingdom by conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, although his plans are always spoiled by his arch-enemy Mario. He's in love with Princess Peach, and his attempts of conquest always include kidnapping her in one form or another. As a matter in fact, in the "Pooh's Adventures", he's the big bad villain ever. Characteristics Bowser's looks and personality have, as with most early Nintendo characters, slowly evolved over time. Most of his defining characteristics have remained the same, though. His most recognizable features are his spiked shell, red mane, and spiked cuffs, which except for the mane have been prominent features of Bowser in all of his appearances. One point of debate over the time has been Bowser's size, which seemed to vary in every one of his appearances. Most of the time, he is about twice the size of Mario. Plus, His personality varies depending on his role in the plot. In the main platformers, where he is the main villain, he has a very dark, brutal and serious disposition. In the RPGs, he shows some more amusing sides of himself, as he is shown to have a talent for sarcastic wit, works very hard to live up to the "evil king" image, and very often displays a shortsighted lack of common sense. The most prominent part of his personality, however, is his confidence. When he decides to help the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom against a common foe, it is mostly because of his own ego. In his mind, the only one allowed to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario and/or conquer the world is himself, and he flies into a rage when other villains attempt to usurp his position as "the biggest, baddest brute around". History So far, Bowser appeared as the villain in many Super Mario Bros. games, but also made appearances as either a minor villain or even hero in several other games. As with most major Nintendo characters, he appears in most of the sport and party games of the Mario franchise. His stats in those games make him obviously powerful, but a little slow. In a few RPGs he also sometimes team with up Mario and Luigi. He is the main villain and final boss of most sidescrollers and all 3D platformers (although Bowser Jr. is the main villain of Super Mario Sunshine at first). At the end of a few of them he seems to die (such as Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 3D Land, where he falls into lava, Super Mario 3D World, where he explodes in a fireworks explosion, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when a castle falls on top of him), one such death near the beginning of the game he is revived on-screen by Bowser Jr., but at the end of most, is shown to survive. The chronology of much of these games, if any, is unknown. He is said to be "soundly defeated" (presumably killed, given the way it was said) by Mario prior to the events of Luigi's Mansion, but was presumably revived by Bowser Jr. before Super Mario Sunshine. Actions Throughout the series, Bowser has always been seeking to massively expand his power, which he mostly tries to accomplish by acquiring magical artifacts and the resulting conquest of whatever it allows him to conquer. In addition to this he almost always kidnaps Princess Peach, whether she has any actual relevance to his plan or not. This is due to him being in love with her, and the fact that Peach possesses a unique ability called Heart Power that is a genetic mutation passed down by the royal Toadstool line that enables the possessor to channel their emotions into magical power. Although he often reaches his goal of conquest, he is always stopped by his archenemy Mario, which made him build both deep hatred, but also deep respect towards him. This respect mostly shows when he is forced to cooperate with him, which usually happens when a force more evil and more powerful than himself appears (as was the case with Smithy, Cackletta, or Count Bleck). In those situations he usually swallows his pride and sacrifices himself to help the heroes and save what he intends to conquer. Appearances in other media Bowser, under his 2 names "King Koopa" & "President Koopa", is the main antagonist of the 1993 live-action sci-fi fantasy, adventure, comedy movie Super Mario Bros the Movie which is loosely based on the popular Super Mario Bros. videogame. He was portrayed by the late legendary actor Dennis Hopper. Mario and Luigi find themselves in a strange dystopian parallel world where a human-like race evolved from dinosaurs rather than the mammalian ancestry of true humans in a Manhattan-like city. 65 million years ago, a meteorite crashed into the Earth and in doing so ripped the universe into 2 parallel dimensions. All the surviving dinosaurs of the time crossed over into this new realm. Iggy and Spike turn out to be henchmen (and cousins) of the other world's germophobic and obsessive dictator, King Koopa, descended from the T-Rex. However, the two have failed to also bring a mystical rock possessed by Princess Daisy (Princess Peach Toadstool in the live-action version]], a meteorite fragment which Koopa is trying to get in order to merge his world with the human world that separated from Koopa's world during the meteor strike. It turns out that Daisy is the Princess of the other dimension but when Koopa overthrew Daisy's father (and turned him into fungus), Daisy's mother took her to New York using the inter-dimensional portal. The portal was then destroyed, killing Daisy's mother in the process; but when Scapelli was blasting at the cave, the portal was reopened. When Koopa hears about the re-opening of the portal, he sends Spike and Iggy to find Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make Koopa dictator of both worlds. Spike and Iggy, however, who had grown more intelligent after being subjected to one of Koopa's experiments, decide to turn on Koopa and join forces with Mario and Luigi. Koopa thinks only Daisy can merge the worlds, but Mario and Luigi were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Daisy is eventually rescued by the plumbers, along with the help of Toad, a man punished by Koopa for performing music protesting his reign, then condemned to be "devolved" into a'' Goomba''. Eventually, the two worlds merge and Koopa inadvertently devolves Scapelli into a primate while aiming for Mario, but Luigi and Daisy take back the rock and the worlds separate again. Mario confronts Koopa and eventually wins when he and Luigi devolve him, transforming him into a ferocious, semi-humanoid Tyrannosaurus. Koopa then leaps out for a final attack but Mario and Luigi destroy him by devolving him further into primeval slime. Daisy's father, the king named Bowser, turns back to normal and reclaims control over the kingdom stating he loves those plumbers. The citizens destroy anything involving Koopa. As the brothers return home, Luigi and Daisy admit their love for one another but Daisy cannot return to New York until the damage caused by Koopa is reversed and she spends more time with her father. Mario rephrases Daisy's words to Luigi but he does not care. A deeply hurt and saddened Luigi kisses her goodbye and the two brothers return to New York, while Daisy watches them leave. About three weeks later, Daisy returns for Mario and Luigi's help in fighting more villains. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi's story is televised, giving them the name; "Super Mario Bros". Bio in Pooh's Adventures He is very good friends with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and is married to the Sailor Moon's Big Bad, Mistress Nine. The Koopa King was also friends with Mewtwo before the later's reformation in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Bowser first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, talking with Giovanni's distorted voice. He later appears in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook as an assistant to Captain Hook, and then in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as one of the surviving Separatists. Bowser continued his battle against Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as an assistant to the recently activated Darth Vader, during then he along with his family and Team Rocket hold Luke Skywalker and Pooh and friends, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Bowser returned to aid Ben Ravencroft in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. He was mentioned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan, as having recruited Clayton to bring him gorillas as sacrifices to his ever-growing hunger. His name was also mentioned by the Coachman in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio where the Coachman was thinking about given the donkeys to him. After the Pooh Star Wars Mini-series ended, Bowser teamed up with Divatox to try to bring upon the end of the world yet again with the help of his brother, Maligore. Bowser and Maligore were defeated, which forced the koopa king to ally himself with the Joker in order to help Shredder defeat the TMNT. He and his family made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. In Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, He and family along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have become good guys for one time and joined Pooh and his friends to win the Winter Olympics, but they soon left the celebration so quickly. Bowser and his family were then seen in Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along his son's girlfriend, Ranamon, where they team up with Hexxus to help destroy Pooh and friends, along with FernGully, but end up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned once again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, teaming up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and had to escape through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail. However, with the recent debut of Aisling, Bowser has discovered that she will be the supposed chosen one who's main goal in life will be to just help Pooh in his adventures. As a result, Bowser appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After to band up with the Disney/Non-Disney villains. He later hired Dr. Facilier to capture Pooh Bear and bring him to the evil koopa king in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'', and appeared in Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Winnie the Pooh says Hocus Pocus and will appear again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron, and Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad.'' He also appeared alone in the Alice/Winnie the Pooh/Robin Hood/Lord of the Rings films, ''Pooh, Alice, and Robin Hood's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great and will do the same in Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. And soon, he will be face-to-face with Pooh's magical allies: Bloom and her friends. In Bowser's Ultimate Wrath!: The Rise of Ultimus Primal After the defeat of Unicron, Bowser has manage to survive the train fall and now he is really, really angry. He then gets a plan to take over the whole world but he decides not to use Equine's magic this time but an old power that was once around. First he heads to Tartarus and knocks out the Cerberus and then he frees many of the villains imprisoned there. He also ressuerects many of the deceased villains, including the evil clones of Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, and draconsequus Discord. They then constructs a giant becan tower and they use it to get power from the great purple comet in space and the villains start getting huge power. Then Bowser starts bringing back huge armies of Decepticons and Deceptitrains and orders them to start gathering for an ultimate war. However, the Insect Bots learn of his plans and they race away to tell our heroes of what's going on. Hornet explains that Bowser's new army is getting powers from an unknown source and that he is building a very huge army, then Jimmy Neutron and his team show up with the same question. King Solar Flare then decides to send Blue Dragon to go and get more info on the matter. Blue Dragon flies to Bowser's new fortress and learns of the beacon tower and then Bowser reveils that he plans on taking the red emerald from Equinelantis and wishes to use it to increase the villains' powers even more. Blue Dragon shares this with the team. Jimmy Neutron then gets in idea to switch the red emerald with a crystal decoy. But as Mako does the switch, he sneezes, and gets mixed up. After a short time of thinking he makes a guess of which is which. But then later on Blue Dragon finds out that Bowser is now building something but he can't tell what it is exactally. He then shares this info with the team. Jimmy then decides to build a tiny droid disguised as a fly so they can get a clue of what's going on. The tiny droid flies into Bowser's fortress and our heroes see just how big Bowser's army is. But then a small army attacks Canterlot. After most of the army is defeated, Bowser comes in and demands a pause. And then he demands the Red emerald or he'll kill Thomas, our heroes have no choice but to give Bowser the gem but he also takes Nyx saying, "I'll need something else in return for your cooperation" and then he leaves. Our heroes are brainstorming a plan to get Nyx back as Mako's trying to tell them something. Then Double-D finally came up with something, he and his other 2 friends sneak into Bowser's fortress but also find the kids from the Cul-de-sac have join Bowser's team too. They soon find Nyx under guard of Sarah and Jimmy, they manage to drive them away from Nyx's prison and sneak inside. Then they switch Nyx with a decoy one with a body made out of a vacuum, paper wings, and a head made out of a pineapple. Once they arrive back, Twilight embraces the filly happy to see her. Then our heroes realize they still have to get the Red Emerald back. Back with the villains, Sarah and Jimmy go to Nyx's prison to give her some dinner. However, Sarah notices a book in front of Nyx. Which is confusing, because there's no books in the room. When they go to investigate, they get no answer from the filly so Sarah thinks she feel asleep, after shaking her, the pineapple falls off the dummy. Sarah is angered to see that they lost their pony but then they tell Bowser that Nyx is gone. Bowser gets frustrated, and beats the 2 with the stock of his shotgun on their butts. And demands a full attack at Canterlot, but unknown to him the fly droid records this. Jimmy warns the others of the plot. So our heroes prepare for this but as they attack, they outnumbered when Thomas fires his Ion blaster at Hades, the evil god grabs Brian's foot, and drags him to a pit, Vinny tries to rescue him. But Brian says: "Run, Vinny!". And falls. Everyone retreats but Eevee, his family, and Vinny cry for the lost of Brian. Back in Equinelantis, Vinny, Eevee, and his family continue to grieve over the lose of Brian. Princess Celestia feels very somber for them and promises to try and find a way to find Brian. Mako then tries again to tell the team something but they won't listen to him. Despite Hades defeated, they still need to find a way to destroy Bowser's army and get the Red Emerald back before it's too late. They then gather up everyone and start heading for Bowser's fortress taking what they believe is the fake red emerald. Once they reach it, they see Bowser's about to place the Red Emerald into a machine. They listen as Bowser explains that the machine will give him back all of his old powers he once had years ago. After he places the gem into it, he also adds that he tried to power it with common crystals but they only cause extreme meltdowns. At this point Mako then tries again to tell our heroes something but they don't listen to him. Then Bowser turns the machine on, and then the machine explodes! Bowser then gets shot on the side and shooter was Brian! Our heroes then start to battle the huge peak of the army. As our heroes continue to fight the army, Bowser then releases his creation, A Tirek robot named, Tir-X. Our heroes then battle the robot, but it proves to be too powerful for them, so they have to temperally fall back. They realize that Bowser and his army are too powerful to defeat in the format they are. Shai-Shay then says that the only way they could defeat the villains and Bowser now is if they were all to combine into one giant fighting machine. They decide to go through with Shai-Shay's suggestion, with help from Jimmy's invention. They soon comine into a giant hybrid Prime in which they call themselves: "Ultimus Primal". Ultimus Primal then battles the villains and manages to kill everyone with little effort and then he defeats Tir-X with help from the others. Bowser is now very furious and he and Ultimus Primal get into a battle. As the 2 battled. Bowser gains upperhand, but Ultimus Prinmal proves to be too powerful and he beats up Bowser and then fires a powerful blast at Bowser which vaporizes him, thus killer the main villain of all time for good. Marshall P.F. and Officer Drake arrest the Cul-de-sac kids, and Eddy takes all their jaw breakers. Mako then explains about his mix up with the emerald during the switch, hence how Bowser's machine blew up. Jimmy decides that he and his team will be staying for a while. With Bowser gone for good, the world is safe from him. Trivia *Bowser will face the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, and more. *Bowser along with Set, Ganondorf, The Fallen, and Aku are the true Masters of All Evil. * Bowser will hire Harry and Marv to be his henchmen in ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone''. Gallery Mparty4 bowser.jpg|Bowser sitting on his Throne Bowser SSBB.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser- King of Koopas.jpg King Koopa -live film-.jpg|Dennis Hopper as Bowser aka King Koopa in the 1993 Super Mario Bros. movie. Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Manly villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:On and Off Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Videogame Characters Category:Possessor Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Usurpers Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Hammerer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Main Antagonist Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Rich characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Mutated characters Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Traitors